Those Gray Eyes
by GreyEyes1
Summary: REPOSTED CHAPTERS, REMOVED A.N.'s, and... A NEW CHAPTER What happens after Crown Duel, and the stuggle to make their engagment known...
1. Chapter 1

Those Gray Eyes

By: GreyEyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Though I would like to own it.) and am not making any money from this.

Chapter 1

I looked out of my window in my new room, my long red hair flowing freely. It had been two days since, since… well you know, the whole falling in love with your sworn enemy, all right that might be a bit harsh but you understand what I meant. And I hadn't quite gotten used to it yet, not an everyday occurrence for me. Even after two days the court was just now really waking up. It had all been a shock, to everyone, especially me. Shev…Vidanric my Unknown, who would have guessed? Oria had been right it felt good to make peace with Vidanric, even if it hadn't gone quite like she had planned. A knock from the door woke me from my reverie. It was Vidanric.

"We have to tell Bran and Nee, the weight of the secret bares heavily on your shoulders. Plus," his gray eyes twinkled with laughter, "They would be desolate if we kept it from them for to long."

"If we must, I confess I am still a little shocked by all of this. And," my eyes dancing in the light, "I think that Nee has a sense of this already."

As we drew aside the tapestry, I was overcome by uneasiness. ' Calm Mel, it is just your brother and soon-to-be sister.' I repeated these words to myself over and over, breathing fast. Vidanric must have noticed my hesitation for he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, steering me gently into the room. Inside we were met by a smiling Nee, proving I was right that, and that she had a sense of our relationship. Beside Nee was Bran with his mouth agape.

"Life Mel!" Bran shouted, "Make up your mind!"

"I have," I stated somewhat calmly, "Danric and I are to be married soon after your own wedding."

"That's wonderful Mel!" cried a happy Nee, "But have the Prince and Princess been informed?"

At that I cringed. The sight of my stance made Vidanric's eyes narrow with suppressed laughter.

"Come Mel, they're just my parents, they won't remove your head." Vidanric said and again concealing laughter.

(**_AN:_** do you think this guy likes laughing? hehe Isn't he great?)

GtreyEyes1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walked down a long corridor toward the Renselaeus's chamber.

Again just as we drew near, my head began to pound furiously. ' What if they detest my forwardness, everyone knows that Vidanric and I were enemies. What if they think I am just marrying him because he is to be king?' thoughts like these raced back and forth inside my mind. Vidanric had always been able to read my feelings so well, for I hadn't a court mask yet. This was another one of those times, for he whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry, they will love you. Although," he stated, again his eyes showed suppressed laughter, "not nearly as much as I do, for that is impossible."

At that I laughed and my nerves broke. By then we had come just outside of the Renselaeus's chamber. Suddenly Vidanric gathered me up in his arms and kissed me.

"That was for good luck." he said and smiled.

"I hope I don't need it." I said grinning.

As we turned around to go inside we saw Princess Elestra beaming at us from inside her doorway.

"My dears," she said kindly, "I presume that you are looking for either my husband or I?"

"Both Mother," Vidanric said very calmly considering the information we had to relay. "Is Father available?"

"Of course dear, he is just inside. Follow me."

And with that she swept gracefully into the room, with Vidanric and I at her heels.

"Dear, Danric and Lady Meliara wish to speak with us." with that she strode over to her husband.

At those words I froze and cast a desperate glance at Vidanric, who must have seen it for he started to talk hurriedly,

"Mother, Father, Meliara and I are to be married shortly after Count Branaric and Lady Nimiar's wedding."

Surprisingly the situation was similar to the one with Bran and Nee, only better controlled. Princess Elestra smiled and gracefully swept toward us,

"Congratulations!" she said and smiled again like she had known all along, which when you think about it she probably had.

While Prince Alaerec looked slightly confused, and if he hadn't been royalty he probably would have said something along the lines of, 'What!'

"Danric," Princess Elestra said, "could you please take your father and explain things to him. I think he is a little confused."

When she said that you saw the family likeness, for her eyes were also concealing laughter. With Vidanric and the Prince out of the room Princess Elestra turned to me.

GreyEyes1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Would you like help planning your wedding, Lady Meliara?" the Princess said smiling.

"I will probably need all the help I can get." and then I blushed at my frankness, I will never get this court face right.

"I admire your honesty, that is why I don't question you." the Princess said gently.

"Thank you, your Highness." I said sweeping a curtsy.

"Please, do call me Elestra."

"In that case please call me Mel." I commented smiling up at her.

Just then Vidanric and the Prince walked in.

"Since we are not being formal, you must call me Alaerec." the Prince said.

"Do you have a clear understanding of the situation now, dear?"

GreyEyes1

(AN: Ohhh this is short, sorry)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well the hardest was over, people had been told, and all that was left was to actually tell strangers. Meaning there was to be a ball that Danric and I had to go up and announce our marriage during. Hah, who was I kidding the worst was yet to come. Life went on as usual, well as usual as it can be when in a matter of no time you find out you love your enemy, he loves you back, your getting married, and people you don't even know come up and congratulate you. One day I was taking a walk outside through the gardens and I saw a maid walking towards me. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. She was right in front of me and stopped. It seemed like she wanted to talk to me, so I to in turn stopped. That is the last thing I remember.

Groaning I woke up and found myself in my bed with an anxious Vidanric staring down at me.

"What happened?" I asked wearily.

Relived he answered, "I went walking and found you unconscious, blood all over you, like someone had hit you one the head."

"The maid, I know I have seen her before." then it dawned on me, "She was a maid at the Merindar's."

Suddenly Danric looked worried. "Are you sure?"

When I nodded my head, a pain coursed through my body that was unbearable and cried out.

"Shh, don't worry the pain should go away soon." Vidanric's voice was so soothing it calmed me down almost immediately. "I'm afraid I have to go Mel, but if you need someone don't hesitate to call."

He started to walk out, but then remembered something and turned around,

"Meliara, I hope you don't mind to much, but your over-shirt was covered in blood and removed it because it wasn't good for you."

At this I smiled, "Of course I know your intentions were honorable."

He came closer to me and leaned in to kiss me, but before he did he whispered, "My intentions might have been, but my thoughts certainly weren't." (AN: This part may have been inspired by someone else, so if it I am sorry)

At this I laughed and he kissed me. He started to leave again and I called after him,

"I'm glad your thoughts weren't honorable, I'd be worried if they were. Not even you are that perfect."

Laughing he turned and walked out of the door. Sighing slightly to myself thinking that this might not be as easy as I thought, I feel into a dreamless sleep.

GreyEyes1


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ohh dear, it been almost two years, I would apologize and give excuses but I don't have any. On the plus side I reposted and reedited all the previous chapters before adding this one, which means I took out the appalling number of author's notes, which makes it look shorter. Anyway I've kept you waiting long enough - Ladies and Gentleman, A NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 5

When I awoke later that evening Vidanric was not there, but he had apparently stopped in because on the letter table was the familiar letter that was in the past attributed to my Unknown. If the fact that Vidanric had the ring wasn't enough proof, the fact that this note was almost identical to previous ones would have surely proven the fact. It merely stated that he would come by later to see how I was doing and that when he had last come I was still asleep and didn't want to wake me. It was signed 'With my dearest love, Danric' a simple gesture and one to be expected, but it made my heart flutter with excitement none the less. Reading this made almost all of my anxiety about the attack just fly out of my mind in such a rush. However after grinning madly and placing the letter back down I remembered the reason why I had been confined to bed in the first place.

Just when my mood had been thoroughly trampled on, a sound came from the tapestry. I jumped in surprise, not that that reaction was unexpected, I had just been knocked unconscious. However that motion caused everything to swim before my eyes and my head to start hurting again, which may have been somewhat of an understatement. Though, when everything finally stood still I was able to determine that I was not under attack and that the noise had been caused by a sopping wet Vidanric coming into the room.

"I must apologize, I believe my appearance started you and in the process caused you pain." Vidanric said with his court mask fully in place but there was a glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with your appearance." I stated flippantly in an effort to cover my disappointment at his distance.

He must have sensed this, (again) I was always bad at disguising my feeling, or he was just good at reading them, for in a second he crossed the room. He moved so quickly that the room moved again, for my head really did hurt, I almost collapsed as I cried out in pain. I most likely would have had Vidanric not grabbed hold of me to keep me from falling.

"Shh, I am sorry. I was trying to remain distant because while we are fairly certain it was an isolated event, a loyal maid that became enraged at the sight of you, however if it wasn't then being close to me would only endanger you further, she might not have been alone in her feelings." Vidanric whispered into my ear, conscious of my headache, even though I was again able to stand (I also personally think he was quite aware of the fact) he continued to hold me.

GreyEyes1


End file.
